


pages from a different time

by calibriluu



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calibriluu/pseuds/calibriluu
Summary: They're both nerds, and that's all you need to know





	pages from a different time

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up I haven't read war and peace as well as the fact that this is ridiculously domestic and what the hell have I written

Helene lazed on a plush sofa, oddly engrossed in a Greek story while Marya heated some tea in the fireplace

To Helene, it was a blessing that Marya's goddaughters were quite accepting of their secret relationship and could comfortably be in each other's presence without judgement..

Her eyes ran through the pages, inwardly excited at the tales from hundreds and hundreds of years ago. Most people would not describe any Kuragina as a book person, let alone Helene who flirted and hung out at the Club most of the time.

" You know, I would have never thought the Elena Kuragin would be so interested in taking books from my library," Marya said, echoing her thoughts as she strolled over to her lover.

" There's many things I'm interested thing, including the terrible dragon of Moscow."

" I wonder who that could possibly be."

Marya plopped down next to Helene, lifting her legs so that they rested on her lap. Helene grinned behind the cover of her book.

" Would you like some tea? I put a little vodka in it, just for you." Helene raised herself off the arm of the sofa to take a cup from Marya's hand. Her senses tingled when they made contact, sending Helene back to her teenage days when anything touch felt like love, or lust really.

" Thank you dear," and then gulped it, hardly caring that it was still particularly warm. 

" Elena! Don't burn your tongue like that."

" I can't help it. You make it just the way I like it. How could I _possibly_ not?" Helene not-so-secretly enjoyed watching Marya fret over her. It sent warmth all over her, to know that someone other than her brother and Fedya cared about her.

" Do you ever think about your own safety?"

" Honestly Masha, it was simply tea. Worry about other things, more important matters."

" People like me must worry about something other than major matters, so we don't go insane _Helene_."

She rolled her eyes and pecked Marya on the cheek, smirking as she did so.

" So what exactly are you reading this time?" Marya questioned as she picked up the book from Helene's hands.

Leaning on Marya's shoulder, she pointed at the start of the section.

" I don't have much of a clue. The only thing I could absorb from it is that Theseus is a foolish man and indirectly killed his father by not raising a flag sail or something like that."

" I've read the tale before, not my favorite."

" Then which myth is your favorite hmm?"

" You can't possibly ask me that."

" I just did Masha."

" Well I'm quite fascinated by origins of the Titans, there's many to keep track of and goodness, Gaea must have had a difficult time-"

" Who would ever know the dragon of Moscow shared common interests with a woman such as me."

" Elena, you're an absolutely kind and wonderful person, it's just that the vain men and women don't ever bother to find what's inside you."

" Well you obviously know it, you've it multiple times."

Marya actually screeched at Helene this time, thwacking her with a cloth she used to hold to hot tea. She snickered, ducking under her reach and nipped her ear playfully.

" You are a lewd women, Elena Kuragina." Shivers went up her spin hearing Marya say her full name. Helene never had much liking for it, but _god_ hearing Marya speak it seared her mind.

" You don't seem to think so when we're in bed," she snarked.

Marya didn't even bother to suppress a sigh. Helene's head rested on her shoulder, flipping the book open again as her breath ticked Marya's neck, causing a considerable amount of flush on her face.

In return, she tilted her head on top of Helene's, relaxing in her soft curly hair.

" You're too good for me."

" I feel as if you've said that to me many times."

" Maybe I have, and it's fairly believable."

" Oh Helene, stop doubting yourself. You only do that around me, and it's sort of unsettling."

" Well, I am around the most charming and greatest person in Russia, am I not?"

" I would rather you flatter me than you aggrieving your own worth."

" Hah! I'll keep that in mind Mashenka."

" You know exactly what I mean."

" I'll quote that when we have sex."

What a woman to fall in love it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Computer isn't letting use me accents and hmu on tumblr @thesselsewhere
> 
> Also pointing out mistakes helps my writing a lot since no one edits my self indulgent fics


End file.
